Au revoir Boston
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant que Jane parte pour Washington. Et elle doit tout mettre en place avant de partir. Two-shot, spoile la saison 7 de R&I.
1. Chapter 1

**_Je suis trop déçue par la fin de la série, et ça ne va pas s'arranger, ils vont mettre Jane avec cet agent fédéral ! NON ! Je n'accepte pas ! Voici MA fin de l'épisode 11 de la saison 7 de R &I. Référence religieuse, je ne suis pas croyante, mais j'accepte toutes les pensées. Voici un two-shot. Aussi si vous aimez Maura, n'hésitez pas à voir la vidéo sur qui est sur mon profil^^._**

* * *

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire aux miracles. » Dit sans démordre la scientifique qui observa au dessus d'elle, le ciel étoilé, la dite voulait du concret, bien que ce moment avec cet enfant qui avait 'miraculeusement' guéris d'une maladie incurable, elle doutait légèrement. Les prières ne pouvaient pas faire disparaître la mort, les maladies graves…ses croyances sur le concret n'arrivaient pas à se déstabiliser. Elle cherchait des explications et non des thèses ou hypothèses. Jane se mit à sourire, elle pouvait comprendre sa meilleure amie. On ne pouvait pas toujours accepter l'inconnu.

« Moi j'y crois aux miracles. » Répondit avec un sourire Jane.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es catholique ? C'est vrai que dans la bible on parle souvent d'événement miraculeux. » S'enquit intriguer la légiste en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Non, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la religion ou quoi que ce soit. Certes ma famille est très catholique, nous prions tout les dimanches pour le bonheur de notre famille, pour que dieu protège les personnes qui nous sommes importantes à nos yeux, il y a aussi la bénédiction avant les repas. Dans notre travail, c'est difficile de dire que tout est blanc ou noir. J'ai besoin de croire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui nous aide à trouver des personnes disparues, qui sauve des innocentes, qui nous mène à je ne sais pas…à une explication à toute cette vie, et à cette mort. Cette souffrance mais aussi à ce bonheur, nous le créerons, nous le détruisons, néanmoins l'homme peut être bon. Je crois que les étoiles filantes peuvent réaliser certains souhaits. Et quand un miracle arrive, alors on voit autrement sa vie, qu'il y a peut être quelqu'un qui nous protège. J'ai tellement prié pour toi, et je pense qu'on m'a écouté. Donc je crois en ce dieu qui nous guide. »

« Tu as priée pour moi ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? » Questionna surprise la châtain alors qu'elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle fut touchée que son amie lui dise toutes ces choses, dont normalement, elle cacherait les détails, ou même elle n'évoquerait pas le sujet.

« Bien entendu que j'ai prié pour toi, tu fais partie des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma famille, mon âme sœur, je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu ne souffres pas. Quand tu as ton opération pour ton rein, ton cerveau, je suis allée à la chapelle de l'église, et quand tu as été kidnappé par ce malade, j'ai prié pour que rien ne puisse t'arriver. Pour que je puisse de nouveau te retrouver, te protéger, mais surtout que cela ne se reproduise plus dans le futur. » Maura ne put contenir plus longuement ses pleures, juste imaginer que sa meilleure amie allait partir à Washington, qu'elle ne la verrait plus chaque jour chez elle, au travail, où leur soirée au Dirty Robber, et leur footing, ainsi que les sorties ensembles. Elles ne partageraient plus des repas en famille le week-end. Et si des malheurs arrivaient dans le travail, Jane ne serait pas à la protéger, elle ne la réconforterait plus dans ses bras quand elle aura du chagrin…elle ne se moquerait plus d'elle, elle…elle…ne serait plus là…

La légiste se leva d'un coup du banc sans prévenir, et voulait fuir, elle allait exploser si elle restait près de l'italienne. Elle allait lui avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, qu'elle allait souffrir de la perdre, de ne plus la voir quotidiennement. Rizzoli quant à elle, fut surprise de la réaction, elle se leva aussi et attrapa par le poignet celle de la châtain.

« Maura ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » La nommée n'arrivait plus à faire face à sa meilleure amie, elle tremblait, tout leur moments ensembles se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et juste imaginer qu'il n'y aurait plus de suite, que leur histoire allait comme se terminer, cela lui brisa le cœur. Elle devait tout prix ne rien révéler, elle ne pouvait se montrer égoïste, Jane était heureuse d'aller à Washington…il ne fallait pas qu'elle la fasse douter, mais surtout de la peine. Elle devait tout endurer par elle-même, elle devait s'habituer à ce qu'elle ne soit plus là, ce serait moins difficile par la suite. Elle devait apprendre à vivre sans elle. Et maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle était forcée de prendre de la distance, ou elle pleurait sans fin. Elle était incapable de mentir, surtout à l'italienne.

« Jane, je ne peux plus, s'il te plait, laisses-moi partir. » Implora Isles qui hoqueta malgré elle, elle tient qu'elle put sa respiration, mais en vain, son corps ne se contrôlait plus.

« Comment ça, tu ne peux plus ? Maura, tu me fais peur…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir dans un état pareil. » Mais la nommée ne pouvait plus parler, les hoquettements coupèrent ses paroles dans la gorge, la légiste chercha à s'extraire de la détective, à ne plus sentir son tendre touché sur sa peau. Mais Jane retourna soudainement son amie, qui était dévastée. Son mascara avait même coulé sur ses joues.

« Oh mon dieu ! Maura, que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi ? Dis-moi tout. Y a-t-il un problème avec ta famille ? Ou c'est ta santé ? On veut encore un de tes organes, ou tu veux le mien ? C'est encore un autre de tes ex ? Est-ce que je dois le supprimer discrètement ? » Jane plaisanta pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle attrapa le visage de Isles, qui s'en retira aussitôt, elle ne voulait plus voir ce regard concerné, tendre, affectueux, qui se souhaitait seulement d'elle et de sa personne ; c'était de sa faute si elle était dans un état pareil ! Non, c'était de la sienne. Elle n'était plus une enfant en recherche d'affection, elle était une adulte, elle ne pouvait plus se reposer entièrement sur la brunette. Chacune devaient vivre dans leur monde, et pas ralentir l'autre avec ses peurs futiles. Elle ne devait pas recommencer comme avec Casey. La brune avait le droit de faire sa vie sans elle !

« Je…Je v-vais…b-bien. »

« Bien sûr. C'est le pire mensonge que j'ai jamais entendu de ta bouche Maur. D'habitude, toi qui dit directement les choses sans prendre conscience de ce que tu dis. »

« Et bien j'ai changé. Tout le monde change, on ne peut rien y faire. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as la ménopause, c'est pour cette raison ces changements d'humeur ? » A cette remarqua, la détective se prit un coup de pied à sa jambe, et sautilla en attrapant la jambe blessée. « Je plaisantais ! »

« Pas moi ! Tu crois que cela me fait rire que tu te moques de moi ? » Jane se mit à soupirer, oui elle pouvait ne pas avoir de tact, et être très lourde, elle ne le faisait pas intentionnellement. C'était sa manière d'essayer de faire rire les autres, de les distraire. Et actuellement, ça marchait à moitié. La légiste ne pleurait plus, mais elle était furieuse contre elle.

« Non. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour t'aider, je sais que ce n'est pas parfait et je m'en excuse. »

« Ça suffit Jane, tu n'es pas en tord, c'est moi. Je suis la personne la plus égoïste ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu restes mon amie. »

« Quoi ? Pourtant tu sais parfaitement que je t'a- »

« Non, je ne veux pas entendre que tu m'aimes, je ne peux pas l'entendre. »

« Maur... »

« Arrête ! Tu ne vois pas que ça me blesse que tu te préoccupes autant de moi ! Tu vas t'en aller à Washington, tu vas m'abandonner, tu vas avoir ta propre vie là bas, tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un d'autres, tu vas avoir d'autres amis et collègues, tu vas m'oublier. Le téléphone ne fera rien, tu vas avoir des occupations et tu- » Rizzoli attrapa le visage de Maura, et elle se mit à l'embrasser afin de la faire de tout ces doutes, par ce baiser, l'italienne voulait prouver qu'elle serait toujours, qu'elle viendrait à Boston, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais sa meilleure amie, celle qui la rend si heureuse.

« Que fais-tu Jane Clémentine Rizzoli ! » Aboya la châtain, alors que son interlocutrice se raidit quand elle se fit brutalement repousser en arrière, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que son amie s'emporte ainsi pour un baiser. Mais surtout qu'elle utilise son deuxième prénom, et son nom, cela lui fait rappeler quand sa mère se fâchait contre elle. Et elle ne lui avait pas encore fait sa déclaration d'amour, c'était dorénavant compromis.

« Je t'embrassais...? »

« Tu te moques encore de moi ? » Cracha la châtain, pleine de rancœur. Était-elle à ce point risible ?

« NON ! Bien sur que non ! »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ! »

« Parce que…je le voulais…et je n'aurai pas dû… »

« Non tu n'aurais pas dû, tu vas bientôt partir, alors m'embrasser pour me dire adieu, c'est la pire idée que tu n'aies jamais eu ! » Rizzoli allait expliquer que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle avait embrassée la châtain, mais parce qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse d'elle, et elle ne voulait pas partir avec le plus grand regret de son existence, celui de ne lui avoir jamais dit ses sentiments. Mais Maura était déjà partie. Il semblerait qu'elle ait sa réponse, son amour n'était pas réciproque. La détective se mit à rire, et tomba sur les fesses, le cœur brisé, elle avait par bêtise, perdue sa meilleure amie.

Jane le regard sur le sol, sortit de sa poche, un écrin noir. Elle soupira, elle n'aurait pas dû dépenser une fortune cette bague de fiançailles qui n'avait visiblement pas la place au doigt de sa propriétaire légitime. Oui, elle avait été égoïste…ce ne fut pas son amie, elle aurait été ridicule d'avoir fait sa déclaration d'amour à Maura, et de lui demander sa main alors qu'elle allait partir. Elle n'aurait jamais acceptée. Quelle idiote…

* * *

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un happy ending._


	2. Chapter 2

_Après avoir vu l'avant dernier épisode de Rizzoli & Isles, je me suis dit…c'est pire que je croyais, ils ont complètement détruit le Rizzles TT. Maura a été marié, Jane qui se jette sur l'agent fédéral…Bon, alors je vais continuer avec la suite que j'avais en tête. Une vraie fin pour nous!_

* * *

 **Le lendemain**

Jane ne savait que faire en allant au travail, ce matin elle n'était pas allée chez la légiste, et celle-ci n'était pas venue lui rendre visite au petit déjeuner. Ce qui signifiaient qu'elles étaient en froid…et la protagoniste savait parfaitement ce que cela allait donner: distanciation. Maura allait l'appeler détective Rizzoli, elles allaient s'affronter verbalement, faire les durs, et tout le monde verraient qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Jane se mit à soupirer en buvant sa tasse de café, elle ne voulait pas que leur relation se termine ainsi. Ce n'était pas la dernière image qu'elle voulait garder de leur si longue et importante amitié. Elle entendit son téléphone sonner, elle décrocha et dit : « Rizzoli », et le Isles qui normalement était de circonstance, avait disparu… et elle réalisa déjà le manque…ce qui paraissait insignifiant, ne l'était plus quand elle y prêta plus d'attention.

* * *

 **Au commissariat.**

Rizzoli tenta de garder le sourire, de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit la veille, cela ne valait pas le coup de broyer du noir. Il y avait pire que de se faire rejeter par l'amour de sa vie, et de l'avoir perdue à jamais.

« Jane, tu sais comment te remonter le moral. » Se réprimanda celle-ci alors qu'elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle allait appuyer sur le bouton de son étage, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle vit sa meilleure amie courir en sa direction. Est-ce qu'elle voulait prendre l'ascenseur avec elle, même après tout ce qui s'était passée la veille ? Ne serait-ce pas étrange ? Cependant, quand les portes se referment, Jane mit son pied, et ouvrit les portes. La châtain se faufila, et remercia sa meilleure amie avec un tendre sourire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier, puis elle s'installa à l'intérieur. L'italienne fut perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer, qu'elle oublia de bouger, et même de retirer son pied des portes.

« Jane ? » La dite se retourna, et observa son amie. Celle-ci ne semblait pas être en colère, ou même lui en vouloir, c'était vraiment très étrange, alors que le silence engouffrait les meilleures amies. Isles initia la conversation.

« Alors comment as-tu pensée des chapitres de mon histoire ? » La brunette qui était toujours sous le choc, essaya de reprendre ses esprits, peut être que Maura ne lui en voulait plus, ou qu'elle n'avait pas considérée importante la situation? C'était certainement une bonne chose, toutefois, la détective était blessée. Mais elle devait y faire face, c'était mieux de se quitter en bon terme, que sur une dispute, qui ruinerait tout.

« Je l'ai trouvée très intéressant, mais je te l'ai dit Maur, tu as un talent d'écriture. Quand ton livre sera terminé, ce sera un best-seller. »

« Merci Jane, mais mon éditeur m'a dit que mon personnage n'avait pas de consistance, que certains détails n'étaient pas assez vivant. Comment faire vivre mon personnage, et nous le faire sentir ? »

« Sentir, je ne préfère pas, cela dépend surtout de l'odeur. Je suis certaine que tu vas trouver, tu es brillante, et très douée pour l'écriture, je suis même devenue ta fan numéro un, alors n'oublie pas quand tu seras riche et célèbre, si tu fais un film, ça me plairait qu'un de mes personnages soit, bien sûr le personnage charismatique et badass. Aussi, je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, tu auras bientôt ta solution. »

« Merci Jane, je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour vivre sans toi… » La brunette entendit de la tristesse dans la voix, elle remarqua que Maura avait les larmes aux yeux, Jane avait qu'une seule envie, serrer dans ses bras sa meilleure amie. Mais la nommée, secoua la tête en disant que ce n'était rien, juste une réaction intentionnelle, et s'échappa de l'ascenseur. Rizzoli voulait aller à sa poursuite, mais elle vit devant son bureau, une personne qu'elle reconnut parfaitement, l'homme lui sourit chaleureusement. Isles se retourna en sa direction et dit :

« Agent Devies ? » Jane n'eut guère le choix que d'acquiescer, c'était le pire des moments pour que l'agent fédéral fasse son apparition. Elle s'attendait à ce que la légiste parte sans se retourner, mais elle attendit Jane, qui était de nouveau surprise par ses réactions.

« Bonjour agent Devies. Que faites-vous là ? » Questionna la policière, alors qu'elle était de plus en plus gênée quand l'homme continuait à lui sourire, et que sa meilleure amie était juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle lui avait même tenue la main.

« J'étais dans les environs de Boston, et je me suis dit que je pouvais vous rendre visite. »

« Oh…euh…oui, c'est gentil de votre part…mais je suis assez occupée avec une enquête en cours, et donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter. »

« Je comprends, mais on peut toujours prendre un petit café, ou ce soir, on pourrait diner ensemble ? »

« Comme de simples collègues qui parlent de travail, et de leur expérience dans la police, que ce soit de bonnes ou de mauvaises anecdotes ? » Tenta la brune qui essaya de tout faire pour montrer que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux, que l'homme n'était pas attirée par elle de cette façon.

« Non, un simple dîner. Juste un peu de votre temps cette nuit. Je ne refuse pas de non. » C'était franchement pas du tout ambiguë ! Un toussotement retient l'attention des deux agents de l'ordre, ce fut Maura. Jane se mit à rire d'embarras, bien sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié, elle était simplement très nerveuse, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée, il y avait Maura. Enfin, voici Maura, je veux dire le docteur Isles ma…mon…ma collègue, aussi ma meilleure amie. » Bégaya Rizzoli qui se réprimandait de rendre comique la situation. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était entre son mari cocu, et son amante…et toute la vérité venait d'être dévoilée au grand jour.

« Bonjour agent Devies, enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

« De même docteur Isles. Jane m'a énormément parlé de vous. Elle a raison, vous êtes très belle. » La détective s'étranglant avec sa salive quand sa meilleure amie continua :

« Et vous êtes charmant, comme elle la mentionnait. Bon, je vous laisse en tête à tête. »

« D'accord. » Répondit Jane qui n'avait pas vraiment écoutait l'implication des mots, elle voulait en terminer rapidement avec cette rencontre. Maura sourit, et se retourna, elle fit claquer plus violemment que d'habitude ses talons sur le sol, ou c'était la détective qui se faisait des idées ?

* * *

 **Dans la soirée.**

Après avoir accepté le diner avec l'agent Devies, qui fut agréable. Jane qui était devant la porte de sa maison vit que l'agent Devies se rapprochait de son visage, il allait certainement l'embrasser, elle devait peut-être lui laisser sa chance ? Maura ne semblait pas vouloir. Et elle n'avait pas remis sur le tapis, leur baiser, c'était peu important ? Elle devait oublier qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre elles, c'était déjà exceptionnelle. La brune ferma les yeux, et détourna la tête sur le côté, et reçut une simple bise sur la joue. Elle se retourna vers l'homme et déclara :

« Je suis désolée…je n'ai rien contre vous, sincèrement, vous êtes beau, intelligent, charismatique, vous ne me prenez pas pitié, ou de haut, parce que je suis une femme policière, vous êtes courtois. Soit le genre d'homme que j'apprécie beaucoup car ils sont très rares. Cependant, je ne peux initier une relation entre nous…j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur, bien qu'elle m'ait rejeté, je ne peux l'oublier avec vous, ce serait mal pour elle comme pour vous, de vous utiliser de la sorte. Et je me sentirai extrêmement coupable d'agir sans penser aux conséquences de mes actes, il semblerait que j'ai muri, c'est bien à mon âge. » Avoua Rizzoli alors que l'homme ne semblait pas blessé par le rejet.

« Je comprends, j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose en le docteur Isles et toi. Surtout que lors de notre soirée, tu ne faisais que parler d'elle, et la manière dont elle me fusillait du regard, prouvait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas du tout, mais surtout qu'elle était jalouse. » Ria le brun, alors que son interlocutrice fut interloquée par cette réponse.

« Merci de votre honnêteté. Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où je travaille. » L'homme redonna une bise sur la joue de Jane, qui resta bouche bée.

Jane soupira, c'était visiblement une journée des plus…étrange. Qu'importe, elle allait rentrer chez elle, et prendre une bonne douche, puis une bière, et elle avait dormir, si son esprit cessait de cogiter autant sur les paroles de son collègue.

* * *

Jane ouvrit les lumières de l'entrée, et elle se mit à glapir de peur, et à tenir sa poitrine quand elle vit qu'il eut une personne installée sur son fauteuil, elle allait sortir son arme de service, et vit une longue chevelure bouclée. La propriétaire se leva pour lui faire face.

« Pour l'amour de dieu ! Maura ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans le noir ? »

« Je suis désolée d'être venue sans prévenir, mais je voulais qu'on parle toutes les deux. Mais si je te dérange, je peux m'en aller. » L'italienne observa l'heure, il était déjà deux heures du matin. Sa meilleure amie était déjà prête à s'en aller, la brune se mit en travers de son chemin avant qu'elle ne franchise le seuil de sa maison.

« Non, tu ne me dérange pas du tout, jamais, tu devrais pourtant le savoir. J'aurai toujours du temps à te consacrer. Allons dans la cuisine prendre un verre, d'accord ? » Nos héroïnes se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, et elles installèrent avec leur boisson en main. Maura avait pris une bière comme sa comparse, et à la plus grande stupéfaction de Rizzoli, son amie n'avait pas versé la boisson ambrée dans son verre, mais elle avait directement bu en bouteille, le nombre de fois qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire boire de cette façon, cela avait toujours été difficile. Et le pire, c'était que la scientifique avait tout bu en une seule fois. Elle reposa bruyamment la bouteille sur le comptoir, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Tu sais on avait parlé de changement, que c'était bien d'en faire ? » Jane déglutit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi la légiste évoquait ce sujet, néanmoins, elle approuva.

« On m'a proposé un travail, quelque chose d'enrichissant…et j'ai accepté… » La brune était visiblement surprise, mais elle devait encourager les démarches de la châtain, elle l'avait soutenue quand elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle travaillerait comme instructrice à Washington.

« Génial, je suis fière de toi. Tu mérites le meilleure, quel est ce travail ? En quoi concerne t-il ? »

« Je vais travailler dans le domaine de l'art et de l'industrie, plus particulièrement sur des expositions sur des sujets se rapportant à la science, à l'histoire, à la technologie et à la culture. »

« Waouh, c'est bien intelligent tout cela. Cela te correspond bien. Vraiment bravo. Je suis sincère. » Répondit l'italienne alors qu'elle serra par habitude sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle allait s'éloigner de leur embrassade, mais Maura ne semblait pas vouloir la libérer.

« Je vais travailler dans la Smithsonian Institution. »

« Okay… ? Le smithtib...quoi ? »

« Smithsonian. Ce n'est pas à Boston. »

« Okay… ? Mais aux États-Unis ? Ou une île appartenant aux Etats-Unis ?» Questionna la brune, alors qu'un nœud se formait dans son estomac, si la châtain partait au Japon, ou en Afrique, là elles auraient de grande difficulté à garder contact. »

« C'est…à…Washington… »

« Okay…quoi ? » Dit perdue la brune, alors qu'elle s'extraya des bras de son amie.

« Si tu ne veux pas que j'accepte ce poste, je peux encore refuser. »

« NON ! Je veux…dire…si c'est ce que tu veux faire, qui serais-je pour tant empêcher, je suis vraiment heureuse que ce travail te plaise. » Bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, l'italienne exultait intérieurement de joie, elle avait presque envie de sautiller sur place, mais elle s'y abstient. Sa joie se dissipa quand elle vit que sa meilleure amie lui montra un écrin…celui qu'elle lui avait achetée…merdre, hier, elle l'avait laissée sur la table basse, devant la télévision. Elle n'avait pas pensée à se débarrasser de cette preuve compromettante. Elle devait jouer l'idiote.

« Une boite. Pour moi ? »

« Jane, je sais que c'est, un minéral carbonique, d'une très grande beauté, elle est simplement magnifique. Quand j'ai vu cette bague ce matin, j'ai cru que c'était Casey qui te l'avait envoyé, et je ne suis pas cleptomane… ne met pas en prison, je sais que j'ai mal agi, je me suis sentis coupable toute la journée, j'ai même eu une urticaire géante, mais j'ai pris cette bague, et je l'ai gardé… »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » S'enquit Rizzoli d'un ton compatissant, alors que sa meilleure amie commençait à pleurer.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te maries avec qui que ce soit…que tu m'abandonnes définitivement. Pardon, j'ai tellement honte de moi. Tu dois me haïr…j'ai si honte de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis de la sorte. Il serait préférable que je ne vienne pas à Washington. » Jane s'humidifia les lèvres, et prit l'écrin. Elle sourit, et posa un genou à terre, et ouvrit l'écrin, alors que la légiste ne put respirer. Ce n'était pas le moment le plus romantique qu'elle avait en tête, ni même le parfait moment. Cependant, elle fit ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était la dernière page de leur histoire.

« Maura, quand je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, tu m'as fait une forte impression, avec ton apparence chic, je te croyais coincée, comme ces riches qui se moquent des personnes banales comme moi. Tu m'as montrée ta force de caractère, tout comme tes faiblesses, j'étais ton égal alors que tu avais plus de hauteur que moi. Tu as réussi à ce que les autres n'ont jamais pu faire, me réconforter quand Hoyt est revenu dans nos vies. Tu m'as toujours soutenu quand j'en avais besoin, tu me fais rire, tu me fais sourire, je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi. Plus maintenant, plus jamais. Je pourrais te sortir tous nos nombreux moments ensemble, des choses que je n'aurai jamais imaginer faire, et que j'ai adoré car je le faisais avec toi. Le marathon, me baigner dans la boue, aller à des expositions d'art, sauf exception, manger du kale et des graines d'oiseau. Tu me rends meilleures Maura, bien que je sois imparfaite, je ne cesse de t'aimer chaque jour. Maura Dorothea Isles…me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

« Tu es horrible Jane ! » Remarqua la châtain, alors que son amie ne sut que déclarer, elle s'attendait à un oui ou un non à sa proposition, mais pas à cette réponse.

« Désolée ? »

« Non, mais regarde-moi ! Mon maquillage a coulé, je suis horrible, tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? Tu peux encore changer d'avis. Ou attend, je vais me remaquiller. » Jane attrapa le poignet de sa compagne, et dit avec un immense sourire.

« Bien sûr que tu n'es pas horrible ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te remaquiller. Et tu seras toujours magnifique à mes yeux. Tu es même la femme la plus belle que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, et je ne veux te partager à personne, et tu es en ce moment si adorable. »

« Non. Je ne veux pas te faire l'honneur de devenir ta femme. » Coupa Isles, alors que Jane avait le cœur brisé.

« Ce serait un honneur pour moi de devenir ta femme. » Sourit Maura qui se mit à embrasser Jane.


End file.
